1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for handling goods having an axial dimension, and more particularly to containers having components which may be easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Goods having an axial dimension, such as paper, metal, plastic and cloth wound on axial cores, are often shipped and handled in rolls. The rolls are often provided with core plugs that extend into opposite ends of cylindrical cores around which the rolls are wound. The rolls can have extended cores, or flush cores wherein the core is flush with the rolled goods in which case core plugs are normally used. If the rolls are provided with extended cores, a core plug may or may not be provided. In both cases, the core or core plug would engage supports, such as opposite ends of a shipping container, that suspend the rolls. The supports are incorporated in containers in which the rolls can be kept in inventory or shipped. The rolls may range in weight from less than 100 pounds to in excess of 1,000 pounds.
Various containers have been used to handle and ship such goods. One such container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,226 to Voissem, assigned to the assignee herein. This patent discloses a reinforced box with roll suspension for handling one roll, or a plurality of rolls, supported by end supports. The end supports are connected by reinforcements having tabs or hooks at their ends to be received in respectively located openings in the end supports. The reinforcements extend substantially the full height of the end support and are inclined to form sides of the container. The inclination of the sides forms a triangulated container to enhance rigidity of the container. Other containers have been used to handle and ship single or multiple rolls of goods.
A first group of patents relates to vertical palletizing of rolls, and includes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,014; 5,450,961; 5,531,327 and 5,551,563.
A second group of patents relates to horizontal palletizing of rolls, and includes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,732; 4,832,196; 4,901,870 and 5,080,314.
A third group of patents relates to horizontal packaging of rolls, individually or in an array, and includes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,107; 4,058,216; 4,079,835; 4,151,914; and 6,805,239.
The first group of patents relate to containers which arrange the goods so that their axial dimensions are vertical, with the weight of the goods resting on their end which may cause damage to the end of the roll.
Many of the containers of these patents do not suspend rolls of the goods vertically to protect them from being dented or flatten at a radial location.
Many of the containers use a large amount of material, resulting in waste and excess weight in shipping.
Many of the containers use material which is assembled relatively permanently to form a container. To disassemble the container, the container typically needs to be destroyed, which also results in waste.
Many of the containers are difficult to assemble.
Many of the containers are inflexible in their size, and cannot be sized up or down due to demand or needs.
The containers of these prior patents generally suffer from one or more of the above disadvantages.